


A Confession Under the Mistletoe

by treya_barton



Category: Persona 4
Genre: M/M, Souyo Secret Santa Gift Exchange 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:27:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28275309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treya_barton/pseuds/treya_barton
Summary: The IT plan a surprise party for Yu's return to Inaba during Christmas break.  Little does he - and Yosuke - know that there's a secret surprise hidden from both of them aimed at getting the partners to confess!
Relationships: Hanamura Yosuke/Narukami Yu, Hanamura Yosuke/Persona 4 Protagonist, Hanamura Yosuke/Seta Souji
Comments: 12
Kudos: 44
Collections: Souyo Secret Santa Gift Exchange 2020





	A Confession Under the Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThatButthole](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatButthole/gifts).



It was December 21. Winter break was in exactly 4 days and would be starting on Christmas Day, which meant their last day of school was on Christmas Eve. It was lunchtime, and Chie and Yukiko were watching Yosuke as he sprawled across his desk while staring at his phone. He had already eaten his measly meal which consisted of snacks he had picked up from the convenience store on his way in that morning; they knew he probably missed the dishes his partner used to spoil him with on an almost daily basis last year. In fact, if they were both to hazard a guess, Yosuke was probably waiting on a text message from their fearless leader. After Yu had moved at the end of their second year, the whole team had missed him, but it definitely seemed to impact Yosuke the most.

“Why can’t they just admit that they like each other already,” Chie said with an annoyed huff. “I swear, they’re so dense…”

Yukiko giggled at her. “Yosuke-kun has seemed rather lonely since our leader left, hasn’t he?” she mused. 

“All he does is work and study these days,” Chie pouted. She would never admit it, but she missed dragging Yosuke to see kung fu movies or grabbing meat skewers in the shopping district. Lately he always seemed too busy. She knew he was trying to get into a university in Tokyo so he could be closer to Yu, so she couldn’t really fault him for it. She did think he needed a break sometimes though.

Suddenly, Yosuke’s phone vibrated and he shot up in his seat before eagerly unlocking the screen to read the message. Both Chie and Yukiko began to laugh, and he glared at them over his phone screen before turning his back to them as he hunched over his phone. “What did Yu-kun have to say?” Yukiko asked curiously. Even with his back turned, they noticed Yosuke’s ears flush at how transparent he was.

“Ah, he was saying that he’s going to be leaving early in the morning on Christmas so he should get here in the late afternoon,” Yosuke said as his fingers tapped away at his screen in reply.

“Oh, so he’s going to be able to visit after all?” Chie asked excitedly. 

“Yeah,” Yosuke said, twirling back around to face them. His eyes were sparkling with excitement. “It’s a good thing Dad already let me have Christmas off. He said I was working too hard and deserved my first day of break off.”

“Do you and Yu-kun have plans that night?” Yukiko asked suggestively, her eyes taking on a dangerous gleam.

“I’m sure he’ll just want to hang with Nanako-chan and Dojima-san his first night back…” Yosuke said, although he did look a little forlorn at the thought. Apparently, her underlying meaning had escaped him. “Kind of a waste of a day off if that’s the case, huh…”

“Since it’s Christmas and we’ve all missed Yu-kun, why not plan a surprise party for him?” Yukiko suggested. “I am sure Dojima-san and Nanako-chan wouldn’t mind.” Chie’s eyes widened slightly as she started to comprehend Yukiko’s plan.

“Yeah, let’s not have your day off go to waste!” she added eagerly.

“You know, you have a point there. Nanako-chan does like it when she gets to hang out with everyone. I could reach out to Dojima-san and see what he thinks…” Yosuke had Yu’s uncle’s phone number as a precaution after the crazy events of last year. Unfortunately, it was too close to lunch for him to call, so he decided he would do so after school.

“I’ll let you know what he says later,” Yosuke said, looking much more cheerful now that he knew he would be seeing his partner in a few days.

Chie and Yukiko, meanwhile, were texting their other friends. ‘Meet us at the usual place after school.’ Today Yosuke had cram school in Okina – he’d always take the train right after they got out from class and he’d end up eating out there afterward before taking the train back. He went twice a week and found it was surprisingly helpful since it helped him know what to focus on for the entrance exams he would be taking after winter break. He was taking his studying very seriously, and his friends couldn’t help but feel proud of him. Occasionally when Yosuke, Chie, and Yukiko formed study sessions together, Yukiko would snap a photo of Yosuke when he was focused and send it to Yu, who never questioned the reason for the photos and always seemed to appreciate them. His obvious attraction to his best friend, and Yosuke’s even more obvious attraction to him, was the reason why they were calling this meeting and why Yukiko had suggested the party.

Once Chie and Yukiko were met by Kanji at their usual table in the Junes food court, Kanji called Naoto while Chie called Rise to get them both on speakerphone. Naoto and Rise were both in the city, with Rise doing idol work and Naoto working on a case. Rise would occasionally return to Inaba to take some classes, but for the most part they both had tutors to take care of their formal education. Not long afterward, Teddie was able to take a break and meet up. “It’s been a beary long time since I saw everyone!” Teddie said brightly as he took his seat. He then looked around before raising his eyebrows. “Where’s Yosuke?” he asked. He knew that Yosuke usually had cram school which is why this was a day he was always scheduled to work, but he figured if they were having a meeting maybe he would be skipping it.

“Is Yosuke-senpai running late?” Rise asked curiously over the phone. Chie and Yukiko hadn’t given anyone any details yet.

“Yosuke-kun will not be joining us today,” Yukiko explained. “What we called you here for today concerns him and concerns our leader.”

That seemed to catch everyone’s attention. Kanji and Teddie both huddled in closer, Kanji appearing confused while Teddie’s eyes were glittering with enthusiasm. “Ooooh, a secret operation,” he said excitedly.

“Please do elaborate further,” Naoto requested, also sounding intrigued. 

“Earlier, Yosuke-kun found out that Yu-kun is coming to Inaba on Christmas Day for winter break,” Yukiko started, pausing as the rest of the team cheered excitedly. “I recommended we throw a surprise Christmas party for him. Yosuke-kun just confirmed before we got here that Dojima-san has given his approval for the surprise party. What Yosuke-kun doesn’t know is that there will be another underlying secret for this Christmas party…”

“Operation get the partners to confess!” Chie said excitedly.

Rise let out an evil laugh. “Oh, I love this idea,” she said. “It is such a long time coming.” Rise had confessed her feelings to Yu last year, and after he had gently turned her down she had started to realize that he only seemed to have eyes for one person in particular. Once she had realized, it had become easier to move on, knowing how much they both cared about each other. If she couldn’t have Yu, at least she knew he was in good hands.

“It’s about damn time,” Kanji agreed. “Hiding your feelings isn’t very manly!”

“Yosuke and sensei, finally together,” Teddie sighed, dreamily. “I always knew they would eventually score!”

Yukiko couldn’t help but snicker at Teddie’s comment, and even Naoto gave an amused chuckle. “So, the question is, how do we plan a secret within the surprise party?” Rise asked. “We have to make sure Yosuke-senpai doesn’t suspect anything. He can be surprisingly sharp sometimes.”

“We will have to hide it within surprises for Yu-sempai,” Naoto mused. 

“Exactly!” Chie said excitedly. “We can do a Secret Santa and make it to where Yosuke gets Yu-kun. You’ll know he’ll get him a thoughtful gift.”

“We’ll let Dojima-san know and he can have Yu-kun get something for Nanako-chan. Dojima-san can pretend it’s to surprise her when really it’s so he participates in the Secret Santa,” Yukiko said thoughtfully. “What else?”

“Maybe we can play truth or dare!” Teddie said excitedly. 

“Or never have I ever. We can probably get a good reaction out of Yosuke-senpai,” Rise agreed. “But there’s one surefire way to get them together…”

“What?” Kanji asked.

“Mistletoe of course!” she said with a giggle. During the rest of Teddie’s break, they formalized plans for the Christmas party and how they would keep the extra surprise a secret from Yosuke. They made Teddie swear he wouldn’t let anything slip when he got home, and the blond gave them his promise, stating he really wanted to see Yosuke and his sensei happy. They then set their plan into motion, starting by suggesting the gift exchange and rigging it to ensure Yosuke pulled Yu’s name the next day at school. 

They then stated since he was busy with school and work, they would take care of planning while he focused on getting his present and his other obligations. Yosuke seemed a little bit suspicious by it, but more because he didn’t always trust Yukiko and Chie’s judgment since they could both be a little eccentric sometimes. He begrudgingly gave in when he realized that Rise and Naoto were also involved in the planning since between them and Kanji’s crafting skills they would probably be able to pull it off. It would only be a few more days and everyone would get to see their leader again.

* * *

‘I can’t believe it’s the day of the party and I’m still putting together partner’s gift,’ Yosuke belittled himself. After he had gone to Okina after class, using the trip to the train station to get Dojima’s permission to throw a surprise party for his nephew, he had received a message from Chie on his way home after grabbing a bite to eat. She stated they also wanted to do a Secret Santa and would draw names during lunch the next day. Yosuke figured the rest of his friends had discussed the surprise party while he was in class, and a small part of him felt left out although he knew he would be too busy to help out much until the day of. He also felt a small inkling over the fact they had met up without telling him.

Those suspicions dissipated the next day when he got his assignment. ‘Of all the names I could have drawn, it just had to be him,’ Yosuke sighed. He was too stressed over getting a gift for Yu to think much over his friend’s actions, even if Teddie was obviously secretly texting with the others while trying to surreptitiously stare at him. Yosuke had noticed a few times, but was too lost in thought between work and class trying to figure out what to get for Yu to worry about it. His partner was a hard person to buy for – he wasn’t really materialistic and preferred spending time with people to receiving gifts from them. It didn’t help that Yosuke was _already_ nervous at the thought of finally seeing Yu again – they had seen each other over Golden Week in Tokyo for Rise’s concert, and again later over summer break, but things had shifted since then. Specifically, Yosuke’s feelings.

Shortly after Yu had returned to Tokyo after summer break, Yosuke had fallen into a bit of a funk. He had attributed it to the stress of working and studying, but after a few remarks from Chie and Yukiko along the lines of, “Maybe you should call Yu-kun if you miss him _that_ much,” he had given it a try and had been struck with the realization the moment he heard Yu’s voice. His heart had fluttered, his mood had improved, and he came to apprehend that the reason he had been so listless was because of how much he missed his partner.

It wasn’t like he hadn’t missed him prior to the summer trip or anything. He definitely had missed Yu after he had originally left after Golden Week. Before, however, he had been focusing his energy on studying and staying positive, energized at the thought of his goal to meet Yu in Tokyo. They also talked almost every day on the phone and were constantly messaging each other so while it wasn’t the same, it certainly kept him from feeling too despondent. After the summer break though, Yu’s absence hit hard and Yosuke finally had to face his feelings that had probably been bubbling under the surface for quite some time.

Thus, picking out a worthwhile gift was really important to Yosuke. He wanted to show his partner how important he was to him and _maybe_ even confess if he could work up the courage. Yosuke hated the idea of keeping his feelings to himself – it had been rough with Saki-sempai and ultimately had done him no good. He never really got to know her before her untimely death, and he didn’t want to repeat the same mistake this time. Yu always treated him well and they had an unbreakable bond; even if his feelings weren’t returned, he knew confessing wouldn’t harm their friendship. And if he had a chance for those feelings to be reciprocated…

Yosuke found himself looking around Junes for anything that seemed appropriate for his partner, but unfortunately nothing jumped out at him. Yu either already had something similar or it didn’t seem special enough. Finally on Christmas Eve, Yosuke pulled out his headphones during his break in order to drown out the holiday music he was stuck listening to in the store all month, and he came up with his gift idea when the first song that played suddenly reminded him of his partner. Yu always seemed to enjoy listening to Yosuke’s music – or rather, listening to Yosuke talk about music while sharing it with him – and there were several songs that Yosuke had added to his daily playlist over the past month specifically because something about the song reminded him of Yu.

‘That’s what I’ll do! I’ll put together a CD for him and type up notes about each song so he can play it and think of us hanging out,’ Yosuke had decided, full of enthusiasm and impatient to get off work and get started. Yu would appreciate a homemade and thoughtful gift, so it seemed like a perfect idea. What Yosuke hadn’t calculated was how long it took to pick out songs to curate a playlist along with typing up a booklet, getting the sizing correct for a cd case, and designing a cover for it that ended up being the last selfie they had taken together prior to Yu leaving at the end of the school year.

In fact, it had kept him up far too late, with Yosuke finally deciding to crash for a few hours prior to getting up the next day to finish it up before he would have to go to the Dojima’s to help set up for the party. Which was his current predicament. Luckily, he was finally burning the CD and had already finished up the tracklist and booklet with all the song details. The last thing he would have to do was print everything out and assemble.

Yosuke let out a yawn as he got to work, hoping that Yu really would like it while trying not to think too hard about whether or not he would also try to confess later that day. Once he finished putting together his present, he took a moment to look at it fondly, cheeks tinged pink as he nervously pondered over what his partner’s reaction would be. Yosuke then wrapped it up in wrapping paper decorated with cats wearing Santa hats that he had bought specifically for his gift. He even had a little gold bow to tape on it, and he couldn’t help but feel a surge of pride once he was finished. He then checked his phone and grimaced at the time – he was already running late. Yosuke quickly changed out of his pjs, pulling on his hoodie and pulling a warm jacket over it while also changing into his favorite pair of jeans, before rushing downstairs, Yu’s gift securely nestled in his bag. His first stop was going to be Junes to pick up party platters he had ordered for the occasion; Yukiko and Chie had mentioned potentially cooking for the event and he had quickly vetoed the idea.

They had all planned on pitching in to cover the price, but after Dojima had found out about it he insisted on paying, stating they should save their money as high school students and not worry about it. They knew it was his way of taking care of his nephew since they were handling most of the rest of the preparation, and they couldn’t help but feel warmhearted by how close Yu had gotten to his uncle and cousin. Kanji, Teddie, and Nanako had spent the afternoon before crafting the decorations and they were already at the Dojima’s putting up them up. Chie and Yukiko had gone shopping to get a Christmas tree and ornaments and based on the group chat it looked like they had arrived to start work on getting it assembled. Rise and Naoto, meanwhile, were meeting him at Junes to help carry the food out to his father’s car; his dad had offered to give them a ride over to the Dojima’s on his lunch break.

Yosuke rode his bike over to try to shave off time since he was running late; his dad had a bike rack on his car and would be able to take it home for him after dropping them off at Dojima’s. He found Rise and Naoto waiting for him in the lobby, both looking more mature and self-assured after months in the city pursuing their passions. “Took you long enough, sempai,” Rise teased upon Yosuke entering the building. He had locked up his bike outside and was panting slightly from how fast he had ridden over. His cheeks were flush from the cold and exertion. 

“Sorry I’m late. Was trying to finish up my Secret Santa present,” he replied. He missed the knowing glance that Naoto and Rise exchanged.

“Procrastinating until the last minute, sempai?” Naoto asked, and Yosuke let out a huff.

“I’ve been busy! And it took awhile – I wanted to make sure it was perfect for hi…I mean for my Secret Santa,” he fumbled. “Let’s get this food picked up so we can make sure the others aren’t making a mess. I trust Kanji but I’m not too sure about the other three…” Yosuke said making a face as his two kohai laughed.

Rise linked arms with him, asking how things had been going in Inaba, and Yosuke talked about how his cram school and studying was going. He then asked Naoto and Rise about how things were going in the city and if they ever got to see Yu? 

“My cases have been progressing well,” Naoto replied. “Sempai’s been pretty busy so I have only been able to see him once or twice.”

“Yeah, he still seems to be heavily involved in clubs and extracurriculars,” Rise shook her head. “I was touring and not really in Tokyo much myself, but I did see him a few weeks ago. Sempai seemed lonely – I’m sure he’s glad to be back and to see everyone again!”

Yosuke mulled over her words – he also got the impression sometimes that Yu seemed a bit lonely, and it was frustrating that there wasn’t much he could do to help. He knew talking to his partner helped somewhat, and he knew Yu appreciated the fact he was working so hard so he could join him in Tokyo and make sure he didn’t have to feel alone ever again. He just wished he could speed up time in order to get there faster.

They finally arrived at the deli and bakery area where the food platters were waiting to be picked up. Yosuke had ordered fried chicken, potato salad, a charcuterie tray, and cookies from the bakery that were in Christmas shapes but undecorated; he was going to buy icing and candy so they could decorate the cookies themselves. He figured Nanako would enjoy the activity which Yu and his uncle would appreciate – it didn’t help that he like the rest of the IT had a soft spot for Yu’s cousin.

Yosuke’s dad popped up to help carry the bucket of potato salad and to lead them out to his car, and he politely asked Rise and Naoto how they had been doing as they headed to pick up the cookie decoration supplies. While they chatted, Yosuke got the final supplies including a few things to make a punch bowl and they finally headed to Mr. Hanamura’s car. While the others put the groceries in the trunk, Yosuke went to grab his bike to hook up to the rack on the back of the vehicle. They then headed to the Dojima’s, arriving just in time to get the food set up as the Dojima’s were on their way out the door to pick up Yu.

“I wish you could come with us to see big bro,” Nanako greeted them as she followed her father to their car. “I know he’s going to be very happy to see you!”

“You’re certainly right about that,” Yosuke agreed. “But he’ll also be very happy by the surprise and we don’t want to ruin it!” Dojima and Mr. Hanamura exchanged greetings, both of them having grown closer due to their nephew and son being such close friends. Mr. Hanamura wished everyone luck before heading back to work, while Dojima and Nanako headed off to the train station. Yu would be here soon, which left little time to finalized preparations. 

Yosuke, Rise, and Naoto stepped inside before audibly gasping at the transformation. Paper snowflakes, twinkling white lights, and holly and Christmas wreaths decorated the interior, along with a gorgeous tree with red and gold bulbs, colored Christmas lights, and paper chains and snowflakes wrapped around it. There was even a pillow shaped like Santa Clause and another shaped like Rudolph sitting on the couch that Yosuke had no doubt Kanji had crafted for the occasion.

“This looks amazing!” Rise said before going to hug the others. Naoto nodded a greeting while they headed over to the table that had a red table cloth with mistletoe decorating the bottom already placed on top. They began to set out the food on Christmas platters while Chie found a radio station playing Christmas music in order to set the mood. Not long afterward, they received a message from Dojima that they were on their way back, and everyone hurriedly turned off the lights, unplugging the tree and the strands hanging around the room as they ducked down to hide. Yosuke was hiding behind the tree and was in charge of turning that strand on while Yukiko was in charge of the one that plugged in for the rest of the lights. Within 5-10minutes of everyone getting into position, they finally heard the sound of the car doors closing outside, and everyone collectively held their breaths, feeling jittery with anticipation.

Once the door opened and Yu, Dojima, and Nanako stepped into the room, Yukiko and Yosuke plugged in the Christmas lights and everyone jumped up from where they were hiding. “Surprise!” they all shouted, and Yu’s eyes widened before a wide smile crossed his face. His eyes swept across the room, taking in his friends, and Yosuke could have sworn that they seemed to linger on him for a moment longer than anyone else, although Yu turned his attention away much too soon. As he began greeting the other members of the IT who quickly swarmed their leader, Yosuke was suddenly struck by how handsome and mature Yu looked. His hair had been trimmed recently, causing his bangs to not fall over his eyes quite as much. It meant that his eyes were that much more striking, especially now that Yosuke could easily read the various emotions that flickered across them. 

At the moment they were laced with amusement as Teddie rambled on about his work at Junes. Yu was wearing a new winter jacket – the cut was flattering on him and it looked trendy and must be something that was in fashion in the city. Yosuke felt his heart ache for a moment at the distance – Yu was in the hub of Japan while Yosuke had fallen out of touch with the city and was no longer on top of the trends. Yosuke shook his head to get his melancholy thoughts out before blinking in surprise as he realized the object of his thoughts was now standing in front of him. “Yosuke,” Yu quietly greeted, eyes roaming over him for a moment before flicking up to meet his gaze.

‘Was he just checking me out?’ Yosuke thought, suddenly embarrassed by his much more casual clothing. He should have worn something more special, but had been too focused on putting together the gift and getting the party ready to put as much thought into what he would wear. Here Yu was looking handsome while he looked the same as always. Yosuke let out a small sigh before trying to clear his thoughts. “Partner,” he grinned, swinging an arm around Yu’s shoulder. Just like old times. “What do you think of the surprise?”

“You all did a good job,” Yu said, looking out as their friends and his family dispersed into smaller groups. The others were starting to get plates of the food while filling cups with the punch Yosuke had mixed together. “This is a really nice surprise.” He leaned a little closer to Yosuke, who couldn’t help but flush in surprise. Yu never seemed to mind his affection, but he also had never gotten closer like that before. Yosuke wondered at the change, before their greetings were interrupted.

“You should both grab a plate, sempai,” Kanji said, handing them each an empty plate and shooing them to the table. Yu and Yosuke both let out a chuckle before piling their plates with the fried chicken, potato salad, and cheese, crackers, and deli meat. They then ladled the punch into a cup before joining everyone else in the living room. It was nice, having the team together again, sitting around the warm kotatsu and chatting while music played in the background. All the Secret Santa presents had been placed under the tree, and Yosuke noted when Yu noticed, eyebrows furrowing when he spotted them. Yosuke felt his heart skip a beat for a moment at the thought of handing him his later.

Once everyone was finished eating, Rise clapped her hands to grab everyone’s attention. Everyone turned to look at her, and she gave them all a wide smile. “Since it’s been such a long time since we were last all together like this, I propose we play a game, for old times sake.” Yosuke couldn’t help but feel nervous, suddenly flashing back to the King’s game last year.

Fortunately, his partner seemed to be in the same mindset. “Something appropriate,” he said, nodding toward Nanako who looked excited at the prospect of a game. Dojima, on the other hand, looked less than enthused and excused himself to his room to watch TV while the kids played their game.

“What is that supposed to mean, sempai?” Rise asked with a huff, and Yosuke felt his unease grow as he noted the sly way she appeared to be looking between both of them.

“You have a board game stored somewhere, right partner?” Yosuke suggested. He had for sure played a board game before when hanging out.

Rise waved her hand. “What board game is big enough for all of us to play?” she asked. “I think a better game is truth or dare.” She was smiling pleasantly but Yosuke was truly starting to feel nervous now.

“What’s truth or dare?” Nanako asked curiously, eyes gleaming with excitement.

“It’s a fun game where you have someone pick whether they want to answer a question or instead do a dare,” Rise replied. “You have to choose without knowing what the question or what the dare would be and once you make your choice you can’t back down.”

“That sounds fun! I want to play,” Nanako said, looking at Yu hopefully.

He let out a sigh, especially as he saw the hopeful looks of the other members of the IT sans Yosuke. “As long as we don’t have a repeat of the king’s game,” he said firmly.

“We won’t, pinky swear,” Rise grinned. She then clapped her hands and turned to the others. “I will start to make sure everyone fully understands the rules. Kanji-kun, truth…or dare?”

Kanji, not one to back down from a challenge, quickly chose dare. Rise thought for a moment before daring him to talk like Teddie for the next 10 minutes. Kanji stammered through a few bear puns, causing the others to laugh while Teddie protested that it sounded nothing like him. Nanako quite enjoyed the joke, and definitely seemed on board with the game. It was then Kanji’s turn to choose, and he picked Naoto. “Naoto-kun, truth or dare?” he asked.

“Truth,” Naoto replied evenly. Yosuke wasn’t sure if the detective was trying to continue to teach the rules or was just making the most characteristic choice. 

Kanji hesitated for a moment, not expecting that response. “Uuuuuh, is it true that you wanted to become a detective because you were…er…beary much a fan of Sherlock Holmes?” he asked.

Naoto looked a little embarrassed but gave an acquiescent nod. “I do quite enjoy reading detective fiction,” Naoto confessed before turning to Chie. “Sempai, truth or dare?”

The game continued on for several minutes, and Yosuke felt himself begin to relax once he realized how tame it was compared to the last time they had played a game like this. Everyone really was staying on their best behavior and a lot of the dares so far had been pretty amusing. Finally, after Yukiko had just finished having to recite a tongue twister three times – which she managed to do flawlessly much to Nanako’s delight – she turned to Yosuke with a serene smile. “Yosuke-kun, truth or dare?” she asked.

There had been several dares in a row at this point, and Yosuke knew not to be fooled by his classmate’s smile. He knew just how devious the young woman could be and didn’t feel like doing anything too embarrassing that night. So, instead of picking the option he was sure everyone was expecting, he instead said, “Truth,” before crossing his arms and staring her down. He was curious over what she would ask, and couldn’t help but feel the tiniest bit alarmed when he realized Yukiko didn’t seem phased by his choice.

“Is it true that you have a crush on someone?” she asked, and Yosuke’s mouth dropped open. He could feel his cheeks began to warm and knew that he had practically already given himself away without giving an answer. After a full minute of him gaping at her like a fish, Yukiko leaned forward. “Well, Yosuke-kun?” she prodded.

Yosuke glanced around at the others, who were all looking at him eagerly, before staring at Yu out of the corner of his eye to gauge his reaction. Yu was watching him curiously, although he had carefully masked his expression beyond that which made it difficult to glean what he thought of the whole thing. Yosuke sighed before burying his face on top of the kotatsu and giving out a muffled, “Yes.”

The others gasped excitedly at his answer. “Who is it?” Chie asked, leaning forward eagerly, and Yosuke tilted his head up so he could glare at her.

“I already answered my question,” he said defensively, and she leaned back with a huff.

Yukiko shrugged. “He has a point, he did answer,” she agreed. “Now it’s your turn to choose!” Honestly, at this point the only person who hadn’t been picked was Yu, but Yosuke found himself nervous at the thought of facing him after in a sense halfway confessing his feelings to the group. So, instead, he decided to change subjects.

“How about instead we exchange gifts?” he asked. He thought the others all looked a touch disappointed by his response, but chalked it up to having their fun prematurely taken away from them. Nanako, meanwhile, looked concerned for a moment. 

“But I did not get anyone a gift,” she said with a frown.

“I wouldn’t be so sure about that,” Yosuke said, standing up with a stretch. He then walked over to the pile of presents before carefully sorting through them. He then pulled out a bag and brought it over to Nanako. “See? This says from Nanako,” he pointed out. Nanako’s face lit up in relief and she clutched the bag in her lap. Everyone else also grabbed the present they brought, including Yu who went to go grab his from his bag upstairs. Once they were all ready, Yukiko took over to get the exchange started.

“We’ll have one person start to give out their gift, and from there the next person will give their gift to their recipient,” she explained. “Which means to start, we will have our leader hand out his gift.” Her eyes sparkled as she looked at Yu who shook his head.

“You really put a lot of thought into this surprise,” he said before walking over to Nanako and crouching next to her in order to hand her the gift. Nanako’s eyes widened in delight as she accepted the gift which was wrapped using origami paper to form the box. She carefully opened it up to reveal a stationary set from Magical Detective Loveline with special pens shaped like the magnifying glass from the series and the main character on the stationary paper.

“I love it!” she said excitedly, and Yu ruffled her hair. Nanako then jumped up and brought her gift over to Teddie, who expressed excitement over what she would have picked out. In truth, Yosuke had helped Dojima pick out the gift which consisted of warm gloves and a new scarf that went with the winter coat Yosuke knew his parents were getting Teddie for Christmas. As the gift exchange continued, Yosuke nervously clutched at his own present, eyes glancing over at Yu as he sat next to Nanako while smiling warmly as everyone exchanged thoughtful gifts.

‘Should I confess?’ Yosuke wondered, pondering if it would be weird after he had admitted he had a crush earlier. He especially felt worried since he had been unable to gauge a reaction from Yu. However.. ‘He did seem to be checking me out earlier…’ Yosuke mused, before breaking out of his thoughts as a gift was suddenly unceremoniously dropped on his lap.

He looked up to see Chie staring at him with her hand on her hips. “Well, are you going to open it or what?” she asked, while he blinked down at it in surprise. Yosuke noted based on the wrapping job that Chie had definitely done it herself, and he couldn’t help but smile at her use of musical note shaped gift wrap. He carefully unwrapped it to reveal the concert DVD for one of his favorite bands. Yosuke had mentioned liking them a few times to Chie, but hadn’t ever thought she had paid attention to him when he had been rambling.

“I can’t wait to watch this later. Seriously, thanks!” he said, while flipping it over to read the setlist on the back. Chie then cleared her throat, and Yosuke looked up to see everyone’s expectant gazes. Rise was holding her gift from Teddie which was a new set of makeup brushes, Kanji had a bag of yarn and thread along with new sewing needles and knitting needles from Rise, Naoto had a warm winter cap that had been knitted by Kanji, Yukiko had a book set by one of her favorite authors from Naoto, and Chie was wearing a jacket from Yukiko that had Bruce Lee memorialized on it.

Which left one last gift. Yosuke felt his heart skip a beat as he looked up into Yu’s expectant gaze as he waited patiently for Yosuke to bring him his gift. Yosuke stood up, not noticing how the others had carefully pulled away in order to give them space. Once Yosuke stood in front of Yu, nervously placing his hand behind his head as he prepared to hand him the present, he was interrupted by Rise who let out a loud gasp.

He and Yu both turned to face her, before realizing that she was pointing above their heads with a wide smile on her face. They followed the direction that she was pointing, their gazes lifting up until they realized the trap that had been set by the rest of the IT. Hanging above them was a not so innocently placed sprig of mistletoe. Yosuke’s eyes widened and his fingers gripped the gift as he felt himself begin to panic for a moment, until he glanced over and hesitated upon noticing his partner’s reaction. Yu was also staring at the mistletoe, only his expression appeared almost hopeful for a moment, before he caught site of Yosuke’s nervousness. His face seemed to fall for a moment before he carefully tried to mask it, only Yosuke was paying too close attention and could tell that Yu also appeared nervous while also seeming resigned. Yosuke had a feeling he was expecting one of his normal outbursts, and somehow the realization is what finally gave him the courage to say what he had wanted to all night.

“Before we…well, you know, I have something I want to say,” Yosuke said, voice calmer than he felt. He handed Yu his gift, before looking him in the eye. His heart was racing, and he had to take a deep breath to calm his nerves enough to continue. Yu stared at him for a moment, and Yosuke felt himself relax as he picked up on how Yu subtly seemed to anticipate what he was going to say. He looked down to open up the gift as he waited for Yosuke to continue.

“So, for my gift, I picked out all the songs that reminded me of you,” Yosuke began, wishing suddenly that he had his headphones so he could twiddle with the wire. Instead, his fingers began to work on the end of his sleeve. “Lately, I’ve been adding quite a few songs to my playlist that remind me of you, and I thought if I shared them with you then maybe you’d think of me too while we’re apart.” Yu’s eyes ran down the list of songs before slowly raising up to look at him.

“I already do think of you,” Yu admitted. “All the time.”

Yosuke flushed at his honesty. “It’s the same for me too,” he said. “I’ve missed you, so damn much and I finally started to realize _why_ I missed you so much when you left and there wasn’t much I could do about it. I mean, I’m _trying_ to do something about it which is why I’ve been studying so hard…”

Behind him, Rise cleared her throat, and Yosuke suddenly realized he had started to ramble. Yu was still waiting patiently, and he could tell by the soft, encouraging expression on his face that he knew what Yosuke was trying to say and was giving him the space to do so. Yosuke felt his heart melt for a moment, before finally saying, “I guess what I’m trying to say is, I like you. And I miss you. And I’m hoping that maybe you feel the same way?”

Yosuke held his breath while giving Yu a hopeful look, and to his surprise Yu suddenly began to blink back tears. “Whoah, partner, I didn’t mean to make you cry,” Yosuke said, concern etched across his face as he reached forward to carefully wipe at his tears with his fingers. Yu laughed, capturing Yosuke’s fingers with his hand while giving him a reassuring smile.

“These are happy tears. I’ve been hoping to hear you say that for quite awhile,” he said, before leaning in to fulfill their Christmas obligation under the mistletoe. Yosuke met him halfway, and they shared a chaste, yet warm, first kiss as their friends cheered around them. They both broke away, embarrassed smiles crossing their faces before Yosuke threw his arms around Yu.

“You going to give me your reply, or…?” Yosuke teased, and Yu hugged him back.

“I like you too, partner,” he replied smoothly. Once the excitement from their friends had finally subsided, they returned to the kotatsu as Teddie turned the TV onto a Christmas movie and Yukiko brought out the Christmas cookies for everyone to decorate. As they sat down, surrounded by their supportive friends with Nanako pressed to Yu’s other side, Yu and Yosuke held hands as they watched the movie, using their free hands together to work on decorating a reindeer cookie. This would be their first Christmas as a couple, and they both looked forward to many more to come.


End file.
